Zim Goes to Scotland! Take 2
by raz247
Summary: I fixed my last version of this story. Zim goes hunting for the Loch Ness Monster, thinking that it'll help him rule the world.
1. The Plan

Zim goes to Scotland! Take 2

I heard what you guys said about the last 'Zim Goes to Scotland'. And, I admit, it was a lot like the episode. But it was late at night, I was tired, and I couldn't think of a beginning. So, I would like to apologize, and hope that you except my apology. I have a new beginning and it's right under this small letter.

Inside Zim's 'house', a small, skinny, greenish rectangle, a small robot is watching t.v. That robot is GIR, a small grayish robot with sky blue eyes, shoulders, and body plate. He is watching t.v. while drinking some kind of slushy-thing out of a cup shaped like a monkey. Occasionally, he would throw up some of the slush. As he threw up some of the slush, Zim, his 'master' walked into the room.

"GIR!" Said Zim, sounding incredibly sleepy. "It's 4:30 in the morning! Will you please stop watching the _filthy human's _television, and power down?"

"No!" Said GIR, in a high pitched voice that sounded like a 4-year old's. "I'm watching my favorite show, Mysterious Mysteries!"

"GIR," Said Zim, as he yawned, "If I watch this with you, will you _pleeeease _go to sleep?"

"Okey-Dokey!" Said the little robot.

Zim shuffled slowly to the couch and sat down. The theme song for Mysterious Mysteries filled the room, and the bright light kept Zim slightly awake. Soon, the announcer, a tall, black man, appeared on the voice.

"Greetings, truth-seekers." Said the announcer, "Tonight, we will search through the files of the Loch Ness Monster."

The word 'Monster' instantly woke Zim up.

"Monster, what Monster!" Shouted Zim.

"Sssssshhh!" Said GIR.

The announcer continued. "We have searched our files many times and believe that the Loch Ness Monster is extremely powerful."

This caught Zim's attention even more.

"'Powerful'? This 'Loch Ness Monster' may be the key to the destruction of the humans! GIR, come with Zim! We're going to get those files!"

"YAY! I'M GONNA BE ON T.V. AGAIN!" Shouted GIR.

Zim and GIR than jumped into the Voot cruiser, a tiny, purple space ship that Zim used for any trips, and flew to the t.v. station, all the while, GIR saying "I'm gonna be on t.v!" over and over and over.

Meanwhile . . .

"Gaz, you're going to miss Mysterious Mysteries!" Shouted Dib, as he sat in front of the t.v., eating a bowl of cereal. Dib always got up at 4:30 to see Mysterious Mysteries.

"Even though I've seen every episode ever made," Said Dib, as he ate a spoonful of cereal, "I always like to watch reruns, in case I missed something." Dib had a notepad and a pencil to write down anything new.

Just then, the announcer came onto the screen.

"Greetings, truth-seekers." Said the announcer, "Tonight, we will search through the files of the Loch Ness Monster."

"Great!" Said Dib, " It's a new, live episode."

""We have searched our files many times and believe that the Loch Ness Monster is extremely powerful."

Dib scribbled down this sentence onto his notepad.

"We will call witnesses and ask them what they . . ."

The announcer never ended the sentence, because a huge explosion destroyed part of the set. Then, robotic tentacles searched the room. The, one of them got the files on the Loch Ness Monster. It pulled the files of the screen. Then a voice was heard off-screen.

"Foolish humans! Now I will destroy you all! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha a!"

"ZIM!" Shouted Dib.

Suddenly, Dib heard his little sister, Gaz's, voice.

"DIB! SHUT UP!"

But Dib wasn't inside the house. Dib was in their garage, turning on Tak's spaceship. The giant ship hummed as it turned on, and then the engines ignited and roared. Dib pulled out a small laptop computer and turned on a program. The screen then showed a tracking device set on Zim's ship. Sure enough, the ship left Zim's house and flew away from the city.

"If I'm right, Zim's going to look for the Loch Ness Monster! I've gotta get some cameras."

In five minutes, Dib had 5 cameras and enough footage to turn the Lord of The Ring's Trilogy into one movie. He planned to get footage of Zim without his disguise and the Loch Ness Monster. He turned on the ignition and chased after Zim.

10 minutes before that . . .

Zim was downloading every bit of knowledge from the files into his ship. GIR was simply playing with his rubber piggy.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Shouted Zim. "With this Monster, I will be able to annihilate the humans and complete my mission! The Tallest will be so happy!"

"SO, when we get the monster, can I play with him!" Shouted GIR.

"Of course not! If what the human said is true, this creature holds power beyond my comprehension! It must be mine!"

After this, Zim got into his ship, along with GIR and his rubber piggy. Together, they set off to Scotland, with Dib following closely behind.

To Be Continued . . .


	2. Welcome to Scotland!

Zim goes to Scotland! Take two

Ch. 2: Welcome to Scotland!

_Three weeks later . . ._

"GIR that is the LAST time I let you drive!" Shouted Zim as he landed the Voot Cruiser. The cruiser was covered in weeds, swamp water, and mud.

"But I wanted to play with the alligators!" Shouted GIR, looking sad that he had to leave his new friends in the swamp.

"That doesn't give you permission to crash us into that swamp!" Screamed Zim as he put on his disguise, which was a simple wig and two contacts. "We were lucky to get out of there alive!"

Eventually, with GIR disguised as a small, green dog, they traveled through the forest to the small village near the Loch. Small, brown, log cabins ran around the edge of the lake. A few yards away, there were bigger cabins, which were possibly stores.

"It's so _filthy._" Said Zim, stretching out the word 'filthy'.

"I like it!" Said GIR.

"Ok, GIR," Said Zim, "We don't know much about this filthy stink-town, so we'll both search around, asking people about the Monster. Whatever you do, don't let them know you're a robot, ok!"

"Okey-Dokey!" Shouted Gir, even though he hadn't been listening.

"Alright, we'll meet at the Voot in 1 hour."

With that, the two of them split up, and started interviewing everyone.

Author's Note: In this chapter, it will be split up into two sections for a while. The section's will show what Zim and GIR did in the hour. The two section's will both happen at the same time. We now return to the story.

_Zim's story . . ._

Zim wandered through the village, knocking on everyone's door. When he asked them, everyone told Zim a different story, and Zim took each one into consideration. Occasionally, the person wouldn't understand Zim, and beat him with a broom, thinking he's a thief.

When Zim's hour was half up, he walked into a local restaurant, and searched around for anyone willing to help him.

"I shall order this strange food you humans call hag-isss!" Shouted Zim at the waiter.

"Aye, one haggis, comin' rit up!" Said the waiter, taking the order to the chef.

Zim looked around the restaurant, eavesdropping to see if anyone who was talking about the Loch Ness Monster. He heard no one.

"Here's your haggis, sir." Said the waiter as he was putting a plate on the table. A pale, bean-shaped balloon was on the plate.

Zim picked up the balloon and reluctantly took a bite out of it. To his astonishment and delight, the balloon didn't burn his mouth. To add to his surprise, he actually _enjoyed the haggis!_

"This is DELICIOUS! What is it!" Shouted Zim with delight.

"Sheep innards cooked in a sheep's stomach." Said the waiter.

"I don't know what this 'sheep' that you are talking about is, but I love this!"

After Zim finished the haggis, he realized his hour was almost up, and headed back to the Voot.

_Gir's Story . . ._

Gir ran rampantly through the villager, banging on doors and running, shouted out a speech

about how he was going to have a monster as a pet. The villagers were angry at the small, green dog and started chasing him with brooms, rakes, and garden hoes.

Meanwhile, in a small bar, a group of Scottish men are enjoying a drink of whiskey, having a casual talk about fishing.

Suddenly, GIR burst through the wall of the bar, smashing everything on the wall (which was every bottle of alcohol in the bar). The wine, beer, and whiskey, along with pieces of glass, splashed on every person in the bar. GIR stood there, watching the people scream in pain. When they eventually calmed down, and started walking towards GIR to pound him into a pulp, GIR screamed at the top of his robotic lungs, "I'M LOOKING FOR THE MONSTER!"

Before anyone could respond


End file.
